Fingerpainting
by HemingwayCav
Summary: Danny's angry. Flack's angry that Danny is angry, but knows there is only one way back in. In to his heart that is, so let the good times and the slash pairing begin. This is a reposted story.


**I don't own these characters or anything involving CSI: NY**

**I also don't own the Pink Pussycat, though visiting is great fun.**

**_Finger Painting_**

It was almost a good day, all the cases solved, all the loose ends tied up and put away and here I was sitting on a sofa with Danny with nothing but love on my mind, well, love and the good prospect of Danny naked and moaning, but Danny's mind was elsewhere and his face was hidden behind the Times. I smiled and started to move across the sofa towards him, but up came his foot, which he planted squarely in the center of my chest halting my move, of course, he's pissed.

"Danny, I had to get the subpoena, Judge Wilkes is harmless, just a flirt, so you indulge, we do we what we have to to put the bad guys away. Besides, I've seen Wilkes flirt with you and you turn all smiles, all in the name of justice. Danny I'm not wrong here, I'm just not, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry it upset you"

No response, Danny just looked my way with a raised eyebrow and a tight line where his kissable lips should be, I was in deep deep shit, and clearly, I wasn't getting any, not tonight. I mumbled under my breath, not too quiet, but not too loud, because I did want to get some this year. I could have asked myself why I put up with his shit, but come on, everybody knows why I put up with Danny's shit, there is the obvious, but it's more, something I can't even explain, but sometimes, some days, I could just choke his ass!

"Shit, you're a prima donna, diva, high maintenance, spoiled brat, fuck what do I have to do!"

Still nothing from Danny's corner of the sofa, always the tease, and everyday I had to conquer him fresh. Okay, so I'll start new, I'll engage him, I'll walk around a museum and look at dead men's finger paintings, because Danny liked it, I swore it off after the last time, no way in hell I told him was I spending hours walking around looking at oranges, and self portraits of really ugly old man, or fucking houses, and I guess a while back the nude women wouldn't have been so bad, but I preferred Danny's form now.

"So, the Metropolitan has an exhibit on that guy, that painter you like, you know the one, ah, something with a D, Degas, right. So, you want to go on Friday, we have the day off, I know you want to go, so we'll go, it'll be nice, so we'll go, right."

Nothing, damn him, maybe I did something else, maybe I forgot a birthday or some important day like the first time he watched me wipe my ass or I don't even know, I'm lost , I'm drowning, and fuck I'm horny, but I have to focus.

I focused so hard I didn't even see Danny get up and leave the room, I found him in bed. The fucker went to bed, lights off, blanket up to his chin, nice Danny, way to work through it, way to talk about it, and I'm not a talker, yeah right. He was going to make me figure it out, but I knew it was the flirting and that was just hypocritical, Danny flirted all the time, with everybody, men and women, and then swore he hadn't, I don't even think he realizes it, but he does it. Nevertheless, this wasn't going to melt popsicle Danny, even my dick registered the cold gusts and immediately softened when I climbed in bed next to him, he had on fucking sweatpants, and a long sleeved t-shirt, are you fucking kidding me!

The next morning, I rolled over to kiss Danny, to wrap him up in my arms, and what did I find, no warm body, just a note, telling me he drank all the coffee and that he may or may not make it to lunch, because Vicaro invited him out for lunch yesterday. What the hell, how would he even know what Vicaro had or hadn't said, the man was a freak, I knew he was eyeballing Danny. Danny was not having lunch with Vicaro, if I had to break Vicaro's arm or toss him off the roof he was not taking Danny to lunch, but to be honest my immediate concern was that there was no coffee and I was a bear without my caffeine, Danny was playing dirty.

I got coffee at the Starbuck's around the corner and of course the tits out for all to see red head asked about Danny, what doesn't she get, I felt like saying Danny was just fine the last time he had his dick in my mouth, but I refrained, no need to put it all out there for his clueless hordes of groupies.

"Danny's good."

I hated Starbuck's, I felt like an idiot every time I said I just want a large coffee, black, in a cup, I don't know anything about mocha this, frappacino that, whatever, coffee should be black, it should be hot, and it should never cost five bucks! Yesterday was almost a good day, today was going to be shit, mostly because the first thing I had to do was kill Vicaro, question is, is it going to cost me my badge, I'm thinking no.

Vicaro was of course nowhere to be found, nowhere in the halls, his name wasn't even up on the boards for assignments, it dawned on me, the bastard had the day off, what was he planning? Was he going to try and romance Danny, get Danny over to his place for lunch and then what did he think, Danny was going to fuck him, that stupid prick. I was called out to a scene before I could think anymore about Danny and Vicaro, so I dropped the decapitated bobble head and made my way to another crime scene, maybe I could get some pointers, better yet maybe Danny would show.

Finally, Flack scores, Danny showed up at the crime scene and he would be forced to talk to me now, about work yeah, but it was talking, and that doesn't mean I couldn't warn him off Vicaro, and he better listen, you know I really didn't want to spank Danny on the job, in front of patrol. But, if he kept it up, it was coming, one of these day it was going to happen, and not some pansy spanking like with moms and there kids in the grocery store, but pants at ankles, bent over, bare assed spanking, I was going to turn his ripe and firm, shit focus, here he comes.

I stood and waited for him to ask what we had, but you know what he did, he gave me an upwards nod and another damn eyebrow raise, like spill it detective. No way, Danny was going to have to ask, who am I kidding, stubborn as an old goat he is, work is work, and even if he wasn't above making it personal at the moment, I was, so I opened my mouth and gave him the details, posted some uniforms, asked Danny to keep me in the loop and went on to the next scene. Again, he nodded in goodbye, yup, one of these days, ass spanking in the middle of a crime scene, good news, not for the victims obviously, gang bangers and kids, never good, but it was a triple, no lunch with candy ass Vicaro today.

My next case was short and sweet, Stella agreed it had all the earmarks of a suicide so with nothing left next to my name on the board and old cases that could grow older still, at least for another day, I headed out with just one stop to make on the way. Danny wouldn't be able to ignore me tonight, but part of me was smarting that I was again bending over backwards to soothe Danny, so damn temperamental, he should have been an artist, and that's why I had to stop for just a few things, one to apologize and the rest to make Danny pay for making me apologize. I would soothe him, I would cater, besides he'd be expecting me to wait near the door and pin him to it while delivering sweet kisses, Danny was irresistible, but you know I could be too, sometimes, but no immediate pinning tonight, a little wooing and a lot of ego stroking that was the agenda, and then sweet revenge.

Nobody would ever believe that Don Flack, Jr., son of Don Flack, Sr. an NYPD superstar, had stepped into the notorious Pink Pussycat. After walking in there and spending a few moments using my eyes as death rays at a few women who giggled at the sight of me, I knew lethal injection was for sissies, this was capital punishment at its cruelest. I had an idea, a moment of inspiration really, romance is not exactly my strong suit, I'm good at things though, like basketball, football, baseball, all the balls really, and some other stuff that has nothing to do with romance. But, here I am in Greenwich Village buying stuff to make up for flirting with a walking wrinkle, I left with what I needed and a Slave Card which promised discounts on future purchases, what the fuck, like I'll be back.

Okay, so maybe I'll come back with Danny, but he's buying whatever it is he wants in this place, I'm just happy I had cash can you imagine if a receipt with my name on it floated around the city after accidentally falling out of my pocket or off a garbage truck. All these years working homicide has taught me you can't ever hide especially when you use credit cards, if anyone found out the carnage would be legendary, they'd still be finding bodies long after my execution. I'd start with Chad or Vicaro even if they didn't know, because weirdos freak me out. I don't know how Danny does it everyday.

The triple homicide meant Danny would come home late, no matter tomorrow was Friday, which means I had plenty of time to think about what I was doing and yeah-okay part of me was excited by the newness of it, but there was the other part of me. The part of me that made women scream my name and shout they would have my baby, sort of, well twice, they moaned though, they all moaned, Danny probably wasn't going to have my baby and he had never shouted it so I was safe there, but this, it was a girl thing to do. Well, maybe a Danny thing, not that he does girl things, because he definitely doesn't, but he's the sensitive one, the romantic one, the one who lights candles with our dinner or just because. What I did know is it wasn't a me thing to do, but here I was waiting naked for Danny to come home, because he was angry and I wanted him to feel better, he has turned me into a sap, damn him.

Danny walked in, took one look at me naked and sprawled, I'd tried draping, but whoa just too too girl for even girls, and he did it, he went to the fridge, got himself a beer, walked back to the sofa, pushed my legs to the floor and plopped down with the remote in hand. Let me pause and say, I walk in from a triple homicide and find Danny naked and waiting for me, I'm all over his ass, what am I, a sack of shit. I'm a good-looking guy, damn him, damn him because he ignored me, but more importantly because hell if it didn't make me want him more. But, no way was I biting, not today, not this time, I got my naked ass up and went to the bedroom, but on my way I threw a shoe at his head, yes a direct hit, and then the cordless which hit him in the arm. Now I knew Danny would follow, Danny was always ready for a fight, always ready to defend himself even if his attackers were invisible, but I added some choice words for good measure.

"Coward, bitch, asshole, fuck you, no go fuck Vicaro, by the way he's a lousy lay!"

I didn't know if Vicaro was a lousy lay first hand, but how could he not be, the man loved the sound of his own nasal voice spouting off sayings only he understood, annoying and insane, all that equals a lousy lay in my book. Ha ha, Danny was up like a shot, as if he could kick my ass if I didn't let him, but I was already on the bed when he reached me. But he stopped just short, because there were jars of body paint all over the bed, I had picked up the basic colors, but made sure they were edible and flavored, since dinner wasn't part of the plan. Danny stopped and his eyes flickered, a sign his emotions were torn and adjusting themselves, a flicker could mean anything from hot sex to a West Side Story knife fight, shut up, I've never seen it musicals aren't my thing.

Danny was still so I took my chances, adjusted my body, making sure my cock was right in Danny's line of vision and stared at him silently for a minute or two, and what came out of my mouth I admit was rehearsed in the mirror a few times, or fifty. I said it the way you ask your lover to fuck you.

"Paint me, Danny."

Danny still didn't move, he didn't say a word, so I asked again. Practically begging this time, also rehearsed, me, Don Flack, in the position of submissive, not even for the sex anymore, it was the love.

"Paint me, Danny, I want you to cover me, make me like all those paintings you love, touch me like I'm canvas, like your fingers are brushes, paint me, please."

Not bad for a street tough New York City cop, it took me a while, but I came up with it all on my own, just for Danny, only for Danny. Victory, Danny's breathing quickened and his long dirty blonde lashes brushed against what I knew was baby soft skin. Danny walked towards me undressing himself as he neared, no more time for levity, first his shoes, then he lifted one foot at a time to remove his socks, then his belt, he unbuckled it with one hand a skill mastered from years of impressing girls by taking off their bras with just his one hand, no fumbling for Danny. Then came his shirt he pulled it off stretching as he did, the consummate tease, my cock jumped and tingled, he was almost on the bed, he hadn't said a word to me in over 24 hours and even his striptease wasn't prying open his normally non-stop mouth. Danny reached over to put his watch in front of the alarm clock, he brushed my naked chest with his naked chest and fantastic arms, killing me softly and slowly, you know what, I'm willing to go like this.

Finally, Danny straddled me, he sat right on my thighs, the fabric couldn't conceal the outline of his cock or the feel of it pressing into my skin, I wasn't going anywhere, but he made sure, he smiled, not an open wide I love you smile, but a wicked sexy smile, oh yeah, this is what I'm looking for, words or no words I had him. Danny took his time opening the jars of paint and lining them up by his bent leg, one at a time he unscrewed each lid, placed the jar in the lid and then and only then did he sit it down. I didn't make a sound, I knew if I did he would probably arrange then in alphabetical order, I have never seen Danny so calm outside the lab, but it was all intentional, he was making me wait, making me apologize with every agonizing second his hands didn't touch my body. Finally, Danny dipped two fingers into the thick paint, closed his eyes, and licked his lips when his fingers plunged in, my cock jumped, again.

Paint dripped on my chest when Danny made circles around my nipples with bright red paint, he tugged until my nipples were rock hard, none to tender I might add, but I liked it. Danny coated my chest with more paint, his fingers, cold, wet, and rough, Danny's cock hardened, here we go now, touchdown, with take it off soon to follow we were on our way. Danny finished my chest and turned so my view was now his ass, his sweet sweet ass, I watched him load all his fingers with paint and then he made streaks up and down my thighs, added some scratches here and there with his nails. Danny probably thought I was learning a lesson, but really, a little rough action here and there never hurt anybody, and seriously, I was in heaven. My cock was stiff and Danny knew it, he brushed it with his ass on purpose, but when he turned back around, I saw Danny was lost in the art, the creation, so I reached for my cock and stroked, Danny smiled, I had his attention now. Danny stood and came to the bedside, leaned, and softly kissed me, his tongue flicked between my open lips, I was moaning in the man's mouth and could feel him smiling, and then, he shoved me onto my stomach. I growled, enough with the he-man shit already, I know my look said all these things to Danny because he responded. Danny loving me the way he does shoved my face into the pillow and poured green paint across the back of my neck, he was fast, saying green brought out the color in my eyes, I'm going out on a limb here and saying Danny hasn't forgiven me yet. Danny is getting his ass beat for this and I'm going to make him bend over, way way over, touching his fucking toes over, while I'm wailing away on his ass, is it possible to fuck and spank at the same time. The green paint tastes like watermelon, what not apple like jolly ranchers, I'm a little disappointed with the flavor selection.

Thoughts of candy faded when a paint soaked finger traced down my back to the crack of my ass, I pushed my ass higher into the air and Danny blew a cool breath on the wet paint, I was shivering, but my cock was getting impossibly hard. The paint rippled and lust walked the contours of my spine. More paint, more cold blowing breaths, I tried to lift myself, but my arms shook, I just wanted to get to Danny to slip him in my arms, surely playtime was coming to a close. I wanted to knead Danny's cock and place mine in the tender gripping folds of his ass. I was covered in paint, front to back, all but my stiff and pulsing cock, laying on my stomach was becoming a strategic operation, I couldn't take much more of Danny's teasing, but I wasn't going to force it, I wasn't going to grab him, this is my apology to him, he gets to lead even if I have to kill him tomorrow and apologize all over again. Danny stood up, there is no way Danny would leave me with a rock hard cock and just walk away, okay, now I'm just kidding because that is something Danny would do, for some reason he lacked self control when it came to everything but sex, no, he's taking off his pants I just heard the zipper. I rolled onto my back for a better view, Danny bent in for a kiss situating himself back onto my thighs, I reached up and took of his glasses, set them next to the clock and watched his eyes adjust; I laced my fingers through his soft hair and begged for the second time that night.

"Please Danny, let me have you, let me push into you."

Danny reached and dislodged my fingers from his hair, loaded both palms with paint and grabbed my cock, I closed my eyes and let my mouth gape, he stroked and squeezed the full length, I arched into his hands, moaned with abandon, pushed when he pulled, pulled when he pushed, I was close, I felt a tingle and then the firm strokes were gone, the weight of Danny on my thighs gone.

I opened my eyes to see Danny standing in the doorway, stroking his cock, rubbing himself, but his eyes weren't closed, his steel blue gaze was directed at me, he was going to fucking kill me for flirting with an old ass judge, this had to be the second best way to die, inside of him was first. He stroked and massaged his cock while rubbing his firm round ass against the closed door, arching his back with the effort, tugging and stroking, pulling on the helmeted head before returning to the shaft. He reached his hands behind his back and I knew he planted fingers between his cheeks burying them inside, finger fucking himself while working his cock; I don't use words like glorious, but damn if it wasn't.

I felt more than naked under his fiery unceasing gaze, he was trying to torture me, moans filled the room, and I realized they were mine, not Danny's. Then his husky voiced whisper silenced my joy he said," You want me? You want to bury yourself deep inside of me. Do you want me to make you moan again? What, Don? I didn't hear you. Do you want me to do all those things?"

A small pearlescent drop made an appearance on the head of Danny's cock he gathered it with his finger, slowly inserted the finger in his mouth, and pumped it in and out tasting himself never stopping with the hard finger fucking thrusts in his own ass, still not breaking eye contact.

I wanted to jump out of bed, run across the room and throw myself in Danny's arms, but I was Detective Don Flack, ball buster, wise cracker, head slammer, I was not the running to your lover with a smile while cooing kind of guy, not even for Danny. So, why then did I feel my feet hit the floor and propel me towards Danny at a pace that was most definitely not a walk, smiling and audibly cooing the whole way, I hate that he knows the affect he has on me. I went to my knees and swallowed Danny's hardened, but still growing cock, I flicked my tongue across the head gently inserting the tip into the slit while sucking hard. Danny's hands moved and caressed my hair using it as an anchor to control my pace, then to my ears stroking and pulling the soft lobes, then to my neck making slow lazy circles on my Adam's apple and nape, before they settled on my shoulders. Danny's hands grasped my shoulders and pulled up, he wanted me to stand, I didn't want to stand, I was were I wanted to be, he kept one hand on my shoulder and used the other to insert a finger and break the vacuum seal I had on his cock. I started to stand, making sure to brush my nakedness against his, I slid up his body letting my hands brush over his cock, I was compliant though unhappy.

I rested my forehead against his bending my knees to make it possible, "Do you want to see yourself," that's what Danny said with his lips right on mine, the words could have come out of my mouth we were so close to one another. I nodded and knew Danny would lead me to the bathroom where a mirror hung on the door, I saw myself the way Danny saw me, the colors were bright and alive, no darkness or rough edges, just life, but there was power too, streaks like those you see on warriors, and soft swirls like the water.

I turned and leaned into Danny for a kiss, I claimed his mouth and he held my hand, I felt Danny pull me out of the bathroom, never breaking the kiss, he sat me on the bed and went to his knees, he opened my legs, sat himself between them and blew across my cock before he took it whole in his mouth, just short of gagging. I watched the back and forth side-to-side movement of his head, before I closed my eyes and got lost in the sensation of his mouth, hot, warm, moist, lapping the length of me, sucking until his cheeks hollowed, I wanted to come down his throat, I wanted to come on him. I used my hands to manipulate his nipples into stiff mounds, twisting and pulling on them. I felt Danny moan around my cock and the vibration sent me backwards, falling onto the soft bed. Danny never let up, he moved his head at a faster pace still, my hands tugged in his hair, gripping just to hold on, just to keep from losing it in his mouth.

"Danny, please, I need to be inside of you."

I don't know what I was going to do if he didn't comply, I couldn't last under his attentions, I don't think it was a game of tease anymore, I could feel heat radiating off his body he was caught up in wanting me as much as I wanted him. No need to worry, Danny disengaged, the parting was like a small death, and reached quickly for the lube and condom I hadn't even seen next to the alarm clock, he coated my cock and his with the thin watery lubricant, poured more lube onto his fingers, and pushed them into his ass. Straddling my hips, he faced me, unrolled the condom onto my length, and then lifted up and planted himself on me, and then the wild ride began.

Danny's entrance swallowed me into his tight tunnel, he started a slow rhythm and then bent over stretching himself on my cock, he licked my body, swirling his tongue over the paint, lapping like a man dying of thirst. I reached for Danny's cock because I had to get my hands on something; they needed to do the devil's work, Danny grabbed my hands and sucked my fingers, every one of them. When he was done I wrapped my hands around his waist and brought him higher off my rigid cock and then I pounded him back down, the sound of his ass slapping on my thighs, was the deal breaker. Danny moaned and reached for my thighs, he helped increase the power of our see sawing thrusts, it was primitive, I swear we were speaking in tongues. I rocked into Danny and knew the pace was going to kill us, his cock started to slap my stomach, his balls bounced with the jolts of me driving into his ass I would have welts tomorrow. Sweat rolled, the room seemed to steam, the moans were guttural, I couldn't get enough, I was greedy. We were on the verge, crashing, Danny shouted my name and unloaded a gob of semen everywhere, my stomach, my chest, and it mixed with the paint that was newly wet from Danny's tongue. I followed unloading fast and hard into the condom, buried deep in Danny's ass, shit we were both still hard, maybe not like rocks, but hard nonetheless and invigorated by the ride yet to come.

I tried to keep rocking in Danny's ass but he unseated himself, relieved me of the used condom, and without a word or even a glance in my direction walked towards the door, tossing the condom into the trash as he went, oh hell no, now it was my turn, apologizing officially over, now Danny pays for being a spoiled brat. I grabbed my other Pink Pussycat purchase from just under the bed and tore towards the door slamming it shut and out of Danny's hands. He spun fast, but I was ready, I grabbed his arm swung him back around and pushed him face first into the door, I rubbed my cock against the back of his ass and whispered mean in his ear.

"You know Danny, I said I was sorry and I am. I'm sorry that you got upset, but I wasn't wrong, you are a brat, but I love you, so I apologized, and you were just going to walk away without a word, without a kiss, you were going to walk away and leave me in bed alone. I knew you would, I was hoping you would, because now you get to pay for making me apologize."

I pulled Danny into my chest and used my forearm to press his arms to his sides, he struggled and man did that make me closer to rock hard than I was, I hope he keeps fighting this will be boring if he doesn't. I used my free hand to slip the cock ring around him and adjusted it leaving a little room for growth, I didn't want to damage his cock after all, we both would need it again. I loosened my grip just a little to let Danny think he could get away, I wanted to chase him a bit, watch him struggle, I could be a sick bastard sometimes, but Danny more than had it coming. Danny did a Danny and tried to break away and walk away so I slammed him back first into the door and kissed him alternating between hard and soft, I knew Danny wasn't scared we had been here before. I didn't even have to force my tongue through his teeth he opened his mouth and let me in, good Danny I wanted to say, he kissed me back so I changed to all hard, all rough, our tongues were at war fighting for dominance, enough of that. I broke the kiss planted one hand in the middle of Danny's chest and grabbed his cock with the other and pulled, leading him by his cock to the bathroom and the full length mirror behind the door.

I stood Danny in front of the mirror facing it and then I stood behind him, I bent into kiss his neck with my eyes open and watched him watching me, I ran one hand up and over his chest and with the other started to work his cock. Danny moaned but didn't close his eyes, the sight was beyond hot, and I know he felt my cock grow even harder, even bigger against his crack. I kept working his cock changing between hard and fast, soft and slow, sometimes stroking the shaft, sometimes jiggling the head, I watched Danny's face, and I watched his cock grow, big, thick, engorged. I kissed and sucked the back of his neck, played with his nipples, it was all pleasure now, all my giving, but I was about to start taking and giving hard and fast. I stepped back and slapped Danny's ass, he jumped, his eyes widened in surprise, I pinned him to the mirror with one long arm and reached into the cabinet for the new lube and condoms I put there in the afternoon. I used my teeth to open the tube and then turned and pressed Danny into the mirror again using by back. I opened the condom dropped a small amount of lube in the tip and rolled it onto myself, then I practically filled my hand with lube and turned to face Danny's ass, I spread lube inside and outside Danny's tight ass. I slapped him again, because my anger was building, then I grabbed the back of his neck and almost folded him in two. I thrust into him and stroked fast and hard before pulling out, I slapped his ass again hard.

"I fucking needed to subpoena Danny. I was going to flirt with the old fuck if that is what it took, the guy killed his kids."

I plunged into Danny again, my strokes harder and faster than before, I was so deep in his ass, my hands on his waist pulling him into me, I heard him whimpering, moaning, and panting, so I pulled out again, and started slapping again.

"You fucking flirt all the time Danny and not always for subpoenas or answers, but for shit like the freshest bagel, and you get away with it, why, because you do, you always do, because everybody wants Danny. Guess what, you know who wants Danny most of all, me you asshole."

I grabbed Danny's hips and sunk back into him, I head him calling my name, he was probably getting dizzy, good, let him stumble, I would catch him because I loved him and keep fucking him because now he was apologizing. I watched Danny reach up and towards his cock, so I pulled out again and slapped with each word I said.

"You don't ever, ever, ever stop speaking to me, do you hear me, do you understand, be pissed Danny, but you fucking talk to me, okay? I didn't hear you, okay?"

I heard his voice, now raspy, and I plunged back in, one, two, three strokes and I came screaming his name, I wanted to collapse into the bathroom floor, but I knew Danny wasn't finished, I pulled him upright tossed the condom in the sink, now wasn't the time for rules and regulations. I turned him around, kissed him gently, and took off the cock ring, then I went to my knees took him in my mouth and slowly, carefully inserted two fingers into his now delicate hole. I sucked him like I had all night, and I did, I pulled my fingers in and out of him with the greatest care, soon Danny started rocking with my rhythm, and then Danny changed the rhythm and I let him. He came deep in my throat and I drank him all, careful to let not a single drop spill, he slowly started to fall to the ground with my name on his lips, we both glistened with sweat, we were tired, a good tired. We stood together using one another for support and made our way to the paint covered bed, tomorrow I thought, together we collapsed and Danny rolled onto his side and I spooned behind him, he asked, "We're still going tomorrow right?" I nodded to tired to speak, we intertwined fingers and fell asleep each with a different thought on our minds, I know Danny was thinking about how warm he felt in my arms, he told me so before, and I was thinking, fuck I can't believe I promised to go see the fucking paintings.

Fin


End file.
